Russian Hunger Games
by Raptor2216
Summary: Welcome to my first story. Everyone thought Panem was the only survivor of the apocalypse. But, what if Russia did too? And what happens when the Russians get involved in the war between the Districts and the Capitol? Katniss meets some new friends as the Russians come to alter the course of Panem's future.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody out there. My name is Raptor2216(well, my fanfiction name, haha).

This is as much an introduction to myself as to the story.

I live in Arizona, and am currently a high school senior. I am an avid Scouter and member of my local JROTC unit. I am an enormous fan of MARVEL, so I will be writing quite a few stories using Marvel characters. As of now, I am working on a number of fanfictions. To name most of them: a dolphin tale fanfiction and its sequel, two Tolkien-avengers crossovers (one with the hobbit, one with lord of the rings), a hunger games-avengers crossover, a hunger games fanfiction involving HYDRA, a Jurassic world-avengers crossover, and two stars wars crossovers (one with the Guardians of the Galaxy, and one with the Avengers). I also hope to soon begin writing a captain America civil war fanfiction.

As for this fanfiction, it is not a crossover. (I warn you, I am a big fan of crossovers, so many of my fanfictions will likely be crossovers). This story begins during the middle of catching fire, with all but two chapters taking place in Mockingjay. The main plot of the story will center around Russia having survived the apocalypse, supported the districts during the Dark Days, and becoming a major ally of the districts in the second war. The story will be, to sum it up, a re-write of Mockingjay with heavy Russian involvement. You will meet several major characters from Russia, and several scenes from the book/movie will be re-written so as to accommodate the Russian involvement I have planned for those scenes, including the bombing in 8.

I welcome ideas of yours as to things you would like me to put in the story. I will not necessarily put in all ideas I receive in reviews, but I welcome suggestions. I will also be posting introductory pages to my various other fanfictions up soon.

I warn you, as I have so many ideas I am working on, some of which I am more excited about than others, and as I have ADHD, making it easy to forget things, I may go long periods without updating some of my stories. So, in advance, I will apologize.

Let the Russian Hunger Games begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first chapter for The Russian Hunger Games. I won't be giving this chapter a name. But I will on future chapters.**

 **This is really just the intro. It features a meeting of the Russian Defense Council to make the decision to go to war, and an overview of the plan. I'll warn you, I'm a military nerd. So I went into a lot of detail, and I will in the future. You have been warned.**

 **Now, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 1

Katniss sank to her knees by a tree. She had just run from her house after seeing the announcement of the Quarter Quell. She just couldn't believe it. She was going back to the arena.

She knew she could not let Peeta go back into that arena. He didn't deserve that horror again, or have to face the risk of death. But she felt as though she couldn't do this alone. If only she could find help.

Far, far away from District 12, halfway across the world, in what was western Asia, in the great city of Moscow, in the magnificent building known as the Kremlin, a group of men was sitting down to a very important meeting.

President of the Russian Federation Ivan Alexandrov hit the conference table, drawing every head.

"Comrades, it's time. Panem needs our help. The Capitol's iron rule, and the Hunger Games, have gone on long enough. It's time to act."

The Defense Secretary, Andrei Slavin, leaned forward over the table and spoke up. "President Alexandrov, our plan is in motion. We have been in contact with President Coin of District 13. Our arming of 13 has been successful. The air defenses, artillery, bombs, and guns for the soldiers have all been delivered, and the last shipment of Archer air-launched cruise missiles just took off from our airfield at Murmansk 1 hour ago."

General Aleksey Borodin, chief of the Russian Air Force, butted in. "We already have 6 MiG-45 fighters stationed at a small airfield about 60 miles to the north of District 13 they constructed 5 years ago. They've been stationed there a month, flying patrols around 13. And our pilots here in the Motherland are itching for action. They're ready to put their training to use in real combat."

Borodin gestured to Admiral Yuri Kosov, chief of the Navy. Kosov leaned forward. "The fleet is ready to sail. We already have a submarine stationed off each coast to conduct surveillance; the Alexei off the Pacific coast, and the Konovalov in the Atlantic. They have orders not to engage any Capitol warships or other forces unless ordered."

Alexandrov nodded. "Good. Now, you can tell me exactly what we have planned to stop the Hunger Games and initiate the rebellion, I assume."

Slavin nodded. "Our plan has been in the works, in technicality, for 15 years, ever since our incursion during the 60th Games. The planning took off after the last Games. Now, it has been fully developed. And it is ready to execute."

"The plan, put together with help from President Coin and her military command staff, calls for deployment of units to Panem quickly, as well as one or two warning attacks."

"What the h- does that mean?" demanded Alexandrov. "For one, it means we make one or two very minor attacks, like what we did during the 60th Games, really to warn the Capitol. Without them knowing who did it, hopefully. One possible example is for us to order the Konovalov to attack a fishing fleet from District 4 and sink a few ships. We could also hit a Capitol airfield with two or three cruise missiles."

"I see," said Alexandrov. "Go on." Slavin nodded, then continued.

"We will not try to stop the Quarter Quell from happening. Instead, we will follow a plan put together by 13 and people in the Capitol who are allies with 13. That plan is to let the Games begin, then break the tributes out of the arena. The original plan called for one of the tributes to send the power from a lightning bolt into the force field. Instead of that, and to prevent possible failure, the revised plan calls for one of our bombers to fire a cruise missile, armed with a very small nuclear warhead, into the force field around the arena. Our projections show that that kind of power also should be able to break open the force field. The open rebellion will then begin. Coin has promised that there will be some districts that will immediately join the fight, and the rest will likely join in soon."

"Very good," said Alexandrov, "A good plan. Now, may I know our plan for deployment?"

"Yes, sir," answered Admiral Kosov. "I have two task forces put together and sitting in port, ready to sail. One is meant for Panem's Atlantic Coast, the other for its Pacific coast. The former is christened Task Force Alpha, centered around our carrier Admiral Gorshkov and heavy missile cruiser Nakhimov, escorted by 2 more cruisers, 8 destroyers, 5 frigates, 6 attack submarines, and 2 cruise missile submarines. The second task force is christened Task Force Bravo, centered around our carrier Varyag and heavy missile cruiser Moskva, escorted by two more cruisers, 6 destroyer, 4 frigates, 4 attack submarines, and 4 cruise missile submarines. Task Force Alpha is under the command of Admiral Ivan Shavrov. Task Force Bravo is under the command of my son, Vice Admiral Victor Kosov. They can sail with 2 hours of us giving the order.

Alexandrov nodded. The General Vasily Nasimov, chief of the Army, spoke up. "We already have a hundred men in District 13 as advisors. Our plan calls for 7,000 soldiers to deploy to Panem within the next month, and another 3,000 within the following 2 weeks. We also have 3 Spetsnaz teams scheduled to deploy before the Quarter Quell, with another 2 on standby for deployment if necessary."

General Borodin cut in. "As I said, we already have 6 MiGs in Panem. We plan to begin deploying soon, with the first deployment wave scheduled to depart in three weeks. That wave will be made of 4 MiGs, 4 Su-60 fighters, 6 Su-58 strike fighters, 2 Tu-210 bombers, 4 Il-228 tankers, 2 Il-246 AWACS aircraftm and 6 transports. In the next four deployment waves, which will occur every 4 days, will send 14 MiG-45s, 24 Su-60s, 34 Su-58s, 16 Tu-210s, 16 tankers, 2 AWACS, and 48 Mi-78 attack helicopters. We will have 12 more of each MiG-45s, Su-60s, and Su-58s, 4 more Tu-210s, 8 more tankers, and 16 more attack helicopters on standby for deployment should that be deemed necessary.

"Our Air Force detachment is commanded by General Anatoliy Petchkin. The Army detachment is led by General Victor Kamarov. Kamarov is also the overall force commander. And the Spetsnaz teams are under the command of Colonel Victor Korov."

Alexandrov nodded. "I know Kamarov. He is a skilled leader."

The President looked around the table. "I am pleased with this plan. Give the order. We are to go ahead with the plan. Send the word to the task forces to sortie in 10 days. And I approve the warning attacks. I want the Konovalov to attack a fishing fleet form District 4 in 3 weeks. That will be the only one."

Alexandrov looked around the table. "Comrades. Our moment of glory has arrived. We will return to Panem. We will seize control of it. Then, we will remove the Capitol leadership and ensure the establishment of a new, democratic government, before we depart Panem, hopefully never to return in anger."

His words were answered by cheers from the men around the table.

 **And there is the first chapter. Chapter 2 is almost finished, and will hopefully be up before next Wednesday.**

 **Now, I am posting this request in this and my other main story, Jurassic Avengers. I have a whole bunch of stories I have planned, but have yet to begin writing in most cases. So, I want to ask you all. Please review and give me your top choice from this following list as to the next story you would like to see me start: A dolphin tale 3 type story, A star wars-avengers crossover(Empire of Ultron), a guardians of the galaxy-star wars crossover, a hunger games-avengers fanfic where katniss becomes the first of a new generation of avengers, or a hunger games fanfic involving HYDRA. Please let me know which one you'd like to see me put up next. Thanks. You're the best.**


	3. Chapter 3- Attack of the Konovalov

**Here it is. Chapter 2. This is mainly a connecting chapter and the introduction of the Russian military into the rebellion. This is an attack on a District 4 fishing fleet.**

 **Hope you don't over dislike this chapter.**

 **Here comes "Attack of the Konovalov"**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. All credit goes to the Suzanne Collins. Also, I do not own the name Konovalov. That belongs to Tom Clancy.

Chapter 2- Attack of the Konovalov

50 miles off the coast of District 4, a large fleet of fishing boats from the district, numbering 22, was trawling along at low speed, hawling up their newest load. A small group of 7 destroyers and frigates of the Capitol's navy circled them.

Completely unknown to them, 6 miles to the south, just 100 feet below the surface and heading north at 13 knots, a massive cylinder of steel and titanium slid silently through the waters of the Atlantic, with a huge collection of sitting ducks in her sights.

On board the Russian submarine Konovalov, crew raced through the ship, hurrying to their battlestations. In the sub's control room, the captain ordered, "Come to 25 meters. Up periscope. Increase speed to 15 knots."

The submarine eased up in the water slightly, and her propeller began spinning a little bit faster simultaneously, her periscope slid upward through the water.

The Konovalov was the pinnacle of Russian submarine design. She was the lead ship in her class, with 13 other Konovalov class boats in service, 1 more undergoing trials, and 5 more under construction. She was 453 feet long and 50 feet wide, and powered by a single nuclear reactor, one of the most powerful and efficient reactors ever installed in a Russian submarine, capable of boosting the Konovalov to 39 knots. She had a crew of 33 officers and 75 enlisted. She was one of the quietest submarines ever built, and was virtually undetectable at low speed. And she was armed to the teeth. She carried 36 land-attack cruise missiles. And she had 8 torpedo tubes, each of which could launch either one of 100 torpedoes or one of 42 anti-ship missiles.

Her captain gazed into the periscope. He could see the fleet ahead. He stepped back and ordered the periscope lowered. "Are the tubes loaded?" he asked. His weapons officer responded, "Yes, sir. Tubes 1 through 6 are loaded." "Good," responded the captain. "All-ahead two thirds."

The Konovalov's prop sped up, and the submarine accelerated to 26 knots.

The crew was tense as the sub approached to within 3.5 miles of the fleet. "Open the tube doors," the captain ordered. Outside the Konovalov, the torpedo tube doors hissed open.

At three miles, the captain shouted, "Fire weapons!"

The submarine shuddered as the six torpedoes were ejected from the tubes at a rate of one torpedo every 2.5 seconds.

Once the torpedoes were away, the captain called, "Decrease speed to 6 knots. Up periscope."

Through the periscope, he watched as the tracks from the torpedoes streaked towards their targets.

On board one of the Capitol frigates, a man was watching the fishing boats. As he took a routine look out to sea, he saw a milky white track heading straight for his ship, right for where he was standing. Too late, he realized what it was. As he opened his mouth to shout a warning, the track hit the ship, and the man was vaporized.

On other ships, men watched in shock as the frigate was blown in two. Then, a fishing boat was vaporized by a second explosion.

The formation broke out in chaos. But they could do nothing, and in just 11 seconds, the other four torpedoes had found their mark, dooming two more fishing boats and two destroyers.

The explosions could be heard, faintly, within the submarine, and the crew cheered. The captain grinned, then he called to his diving officer. "Bring us to the surface."

"Sir?" asked the man. "Bring us to the surface!" the captain ordered. "Aye, aye, sir," said the diving officer, confused.

The Konovalov angled up, and, just a few seconds later, broke the surface. Immediately, the captain ordered, "Submerge the ship. Leave just 5 meters of the sail above water."

The diving officer was confused, but he complied.

On board one of the Capitol's destroyers, the captain demanded, "What the h- happened?" "I'm not sure," said the XO.

"Sir!" said one of the lookouts. The captain rushed to the outside of the bridge. "Look," said the lookout. The captain looked through the binoculars. Several miles to the south, he saw a small tower of metal sliding through the water. He instantly knew what was happening.

"It's the Russians! There's a submarine to the south. Signal all ships. Chase down that sub!"

On board the Konovalov, the captain waited a moment, watching the fleet through the periscope. As soon as he saw one of the destroyers turning towards them, he shouted, "Hostile ship turning on our position! Turn us around, come to course 1-7-5. All ahead flank! Go to 105 percent on the reactor if possible! Take us down to 120 meters."

The Konovalov snapped around, submerging completely and angling down 25 degrees. Her propeller began thrashing the water wildly, spinning at its max speed. It took just a matter of seconds to reach a depth of 120 meters. In the reactor spaces, the engineers managed to briefly overwork the reactor, pushing it to 104 percent, boosting the Konovalov to 40.5 knots.

On board the lead destroyer, one of the Capitol sonar operators called out, "The submarine just dived to 400 feet. She's speeding up. She's now just over 40 knots. I think she's slightly overworking her reactor!"

The captain shouted, "Fire weapons! We can't let her get away!"

Within seconds, the warships fired several missiles at the ocean just ahead of the submarine, hoping the pressure waves from the explosion might harm the submarine. They also fired a flock of 8 torpedoes.

But the Konovalov was already 4½ miles away. And the torpedoes were only going at 45 knots, only 4.4 knots faster than the Konovalov. And, when she detected the incoming weapons, she dove another 20 meters and turned to port.

The missiles had no effect on her, and the torpedoes were not able to catch up to her before they timed out and self-destructed.

The captain on the lead destroyer was angry. He knew the submarine was going to get away. He ordered, "Send a message to the Capitol. Say we've been attacked by a Russian submarine, and it got away. Tell them to be careful."

On board the Konovalov, the crew was celebrating their victory. The captain told his communications officer, "Once we get far enough away, we come to low depth and message Moscow and tell them we succeeded."

It was the night before the Reaping. Katniss was so nervous. She only hoped that It would be Peeta's name pulled, and Haymitch would volunteer.

Suddenly, the TV changed. It caught Katniss' eye. It showed a reporter at a desk in the Capitol.

The man began speaking. "This is a breaking news story. 2 days ago, a fishing fleet from District 4 suffered a horrible tragedy. 3 fishing boats, and 3 warships escorting them, were sunk by mysterious explosions."

The screen then cut to footage of the event. Katniss watched as one by one, the 6 ships mentioned were blown apart by huge explosions.

"The Capitol is investigating the causes of what took place. It is unknown whether this was true accident, the work of some criminals, or something else entirely. We will bring you more once we know more."

Katniss just sat in silence. She was so surprised by this. This had never happened as far as she knew.

Suddenly, she leaned forward. A split second before the footage of the now sinking ships vanished, in the far corner of the screen, she saw something black rising out of the water. Then, the screen went blank.

Katniss puzzled over this. What was that? That was no animal. But, then, what on earth could it be?

 **And that it is it. This, like I said, was just a filler. And an introduction to the Konovalov, which may make one or two more appearances in this story.**

 **Next chapter will be the attack on the arena and the rescue of the tributes. It will have an extreme amount of military detail. If you don't like that kind of thing, be warned. Then, the rebellion will begin, with the Russian Army leading the charge.**

 **See you later.**

 **To be continued in "The Arena"**


	4. Chapter 4- Attack on the Arena

**Hello, everyone. Here comes chapter 4, and the beginning of Russian involvement in the rebellion, the freeing of the Tributes. In this chapter, it really is night, both inside and outside the arena. There will be a heavy amount of military detail and facts, cuz I'm weird that way. Sorry if you don't like it.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be a little less about the military. It will also begin the Mockingjay part of this fanfiction. So, hope you enjoy "Attack on the Arena", and please, please, please review.**

Chapter 3- Attack on the Arena

Katniss rushed towards the lightning tree. As she approached it, she saw a massive blast from the force field. She ran towards it. As she pushed her way through several bushes, she saw Beetee lying on the ground, and ran to help him, as she heard Finnick calling out her name.

Unknown to her, her entire life was about to change.

The ground rushed past as fast of the blink of an eye. For Colonel Leonid Putin, this was the great thrill of low-level flying.

Colonel Putin shifted in the cockpit of his MiG-45 stealth fighter. The fighter was streaking at 830 mph, just 70 feet above the trees.

The MiG-45 was a dream to fly. She was 65 feet long, with a wingspan of 43 feet. Empty, she weighed 14 tons. At max loadout, she weighed 36 tons. Her two powerful turbofan engines could boost her to 1,074 miles per hour at altitude without afterburner, and 1,463 miles per hour with afterburner, and up to 980 miles per hour at low level. She could fly 730 miles, engage in combat, then turn around and come back. She was one of the most agile fighters ever built, and designed especially for air superiority. And to do that, she was armed to the teeth, with a powerful 30 mm. cannon, and 8 air to air missiles in her internal weapons bays. And, her stealth features gave her the radar-cross section of a hummingbird.

Putin looked to his left. His wingman was holding formation, just 25 meters to his 8 o'clock. A quick look to his right established that his No. 3 and 4 were still in formation. And he could just see the lights of the afterburners of the other MiGs.

Putin flipped the radio switch. "Bear 1 to Bear Flight. Call in." "Bear 2", "Bear 3", and "Bear 4" came quickly in response.

Putin made a mental check on his "to-do list" for the next few minutes. Then he called on the radio, "Bear 1 to Viper 1."

"Viper 1. I copy. All Viper aircraft accounted for and on stand-by." "Roger that, Viper 1." Then, "Bear 1 to Eagle 1." "Eagle 1 to Bear 1. All Eagle aircraft accounted for and ready." "Roger that, Eagle 1."

Putin smiled. The plan was going smoothly.

Putin and his eleven other MiGs were in front. Their job was to destroy any hovercraft around the arena.

About 5 miles behind the MiGs were seven un-sealthy Bear drones. Their job was to force the Capitol to activate all their air defenses surrounding the arena.

Then, behind the drones about a mile, were 12 Su-60 stealth multi-role fighters. Hanging under their wings were stealthy anti-radiation missiles (ARMs), and in their weapons bays were 2 radar-guided missiles for self-defense, and six 500 lb. GPS guided bombs. Their job was to use their ARMs to destroy the radars of the surface-to-air missile launchers, then use their bombs to destroy any launchers that weren't destroyed by the ARMs, and the anti-aircraft guns. They were to clear the way for the final wave.

The final wave was the one that would actually blow out the force field. The final wave consisted of a single Tu-210 bomber, with MiG-45s flying alongside it for aerial protection, and a single Su-60, equipped with ARMs and 500 pounders, in case any air defenses were still alive.

Inside the Tu-210s bomb bay was a single AS-24 cruise missile, equipped with a 10 kiloton nuclear warhead. The plan called for the bomber to be 70 miles behind the Su-60s. The bomber would close in at high speed, after the Su-60s had finished their job. It would then fire the missile 32 miles from the force field.

However, they were aware that there was a chance that the missile would not be able to destroy the force field. So, as a precaution, they had two more bombers hanging around 130 miles from the arena. Each carried two missiles instead of one. The first that would attack the arena if the first bomber failed had 10 kiloton missiles. The second carried two 16 kiloton missiles.

After the destruction of the force field, a hovercraft from 13 would rescue the tributes. The plan called for most of the Russian aircraft to leave beforehand to avoid the explosion. But, Putin and his wingman would hang around to provide escort for the hovercraft.

A beeping noise sounded in the cockpit. The 3 flights of MiGs were now just 20 miles from the arena.

Putin again activated the radio, speaking to all of the MiGs. "Passing the 20 mile mark. Pull up 15 feet and decrease speed to 800."

Putin then reached down and activated his radar and infrared tracking systems. Then, he flipped a few switches before reaching up to his helmet and pushing a button.

At once, his helmet-mounted display activated, immediately switching to night view. The radar and infra-red tracking systems sent data sent their data to the HMD. Dots and squares, each representing a hovercraft, began popping up.

Putin watched the HMD. 8 hovercraft were circling the arena.

Putin called on the radio. "Eagle flight, hold off. Viper and Bear flights, prepare to lock up bandits."

Each MiG in the two flights began tracking a separate hovercraft. They activated their targeting radars, but held off from locking them up for missile shots, so as not to warn the hovercrafts in case they had missile lock warning systems.

"All aircraft, angle up 5 degrees and climb to 220. Decrease speed to 750."

Each MiG angled up slightly, climbing 135 feet, and slowing down by 50 miles an hour. By the time they levelled off, they were just 10 miles away.

Putin came on the radio to give the "big order". "Viper and Bear flights, everyone lock up bandits."

Each of the 8 MiGs locked up the hovercrafts. Unknown to the Russians, the hovercrafts were oblivious to their impending demise.

Putin came on the radio one more time, to give a one word order. "Launch."

On the belly of each of the 8 MiGs, their weapons bay doors snapped open faster than the blink of an eye. Two radar-guided AA-16 missiles were punched out of each bay in a fraction of a second and ignited. 16 missiles streaked away from the wall of MiGs, glowing orange arrows streaking through pure darkness. Each hovercraft had 2 missiles targeted on it.

The hovercrafts had no idea that death was streaking towards them at over 3,100 miles per hour. Just a few seconds before the first impact, the pilot of the doomed hovercraft spotted two small orange specks of light streaking towards him. A split second later, he knew no more as a huge fireball incinerated him.

The other hovercraft pilots were shocked as they watched their fellow hovercraft explode. Then, the second pair of AA-16s found their mark.

The formation dissolved into complete chaos as the remaining 12 missiles streaked in for the kill. One by one, the other hovercraft exploded, brought down by the missiles.

One hovercraft managed to escape the fate of its comrades. The farthest from the MiGs, and the last to be fired upon, managed to duck behind the force field at the last possible second. One missile flew past and lost contact. The other attempted to follow the hovercraft, and slammed into the force field. The surviving hovercraft retreated from the arena.

Putin called the patrolling Il-246. "Eagle Eye, this is Bear 1. Splash seven. Repeat, splash seven."

"Copy that, Bear 1. We confirm splash seven. Confirm Bird 8 is retreating."

On board the Il-246, one of the radio controllers flipped the radio switch, and began speaking to incoming Su-60s. "Wolf 1. This is Eagle Eye. Bear reports airspace ahead is clear. You are cleared to begin your attack."

"Roger that," called the lead pilot in the lead flight. "Wolf flight, Osprey flight, Rapier flight, all of you, you're cleared to arm and fire."

All the Su-60 pilots flipped the switches in the cockpits to arm their anti-radiation missiles.

Ahead, the Bear drones increased speed, and angled down by two degrees. All around the arena, radars picked them up. SAM launchers began powering up, and radar-aimed anti-aircraft guns began training to meet the incoming threat.

As the drones neared the arena, a volley of SAMs was launched at them, and the anti-aircraft guns began to fire. 5 of the 7 drones went down in seconds. But, with their targeting radars active, their positions were plotted by the Su-60s, who climbed up to 400 feet and moved in to attack.

Each Sukhoi pilot activated his ARMs. As each missile gained a lock on a SAM launcher or AA gun radar, the pilot depressed the trigger and sent the missile on its way. Within seconds, a flurry of ARMs was racing in every direction. One by one, each SAM launcher was destroyed, as were the radars guiding the anti-aircraft guns.

The Su-60s separated, splitting off and trying to put distance between themselves and the arena. They extended about a mile away, then looped back around. With their ARMs gone, they armed their 500 lb. bombs, the positions of the anti-aircraft guns marked on their HMDs.

The guns had no idea where the attacking planes were coming from, or where they were. The Su-60s had a clear picture of where their targets were. They slowly climbed to 900 feet. Their HMDs and targeting systems had already programmed each bomb with a target. All the 500 pounders were waiting for now was to be released, so they could begin their travel to the target.

Each Su-60 lined itself up, and one by one, the 500 lb. bombs began to fall towards their target. One gun battery after another began vanishing in fireballs, wiped off the map by the Russian bombs.

The Su-60s circled the arena several times. The pilots scanned the ground carefully. It was clear. The guns, their targets, were gone.

"Wolf 1 to Eagle Eye. All defenses are down. Airspace is clear. We are bugging out." At once, the Su-60s and single surviving Bear drone turned away from the arena and went full speed.

On board the Il-246, the radio controller thumbed the radio switch. "Omega, this is Eagle Eye. Airspace is clear and defenses are cleared. You are cleared to press to launch point."

"Roger that." 70 miles from the arena, the Tu-210 bomber descended to 100 feet above the ground. The pilot opened the throttle. The blue glow of the afterburners illuminated the sky around the bomber, which quickly accelerated to 800 miles per hour.

The bomber slowly closed the distance. The pilot called out his progress.

At 42 miles, 10 miles to the launch point, the bomber pilot called Eagle Eye and reported, "10 miles to launch point. Opening bay doors."

On the belly of the bomber, the bomb bay doors opened, revealing the AS-24 cruise missile.

At 35 miles, the pilot called on the radio, "3 miles to launch point. Prepare to launch."

The crew waited. As soon as they passed the 32 mile mark, a buzzer sounded in the cockpit. "Reached launch point. Launching!" the pilot shouted on the radio. Beneath the bomber, the AS-24 fell from the aircraft, and it's rocket motor ignited. At 2,700 miles per hour, it would take the missile about 42½ seconds to reach the arena.

"Missile is away. Impact in 40 seconds,…mark!" "All aircraft, this is Eagle Eye. Missile is on its way. All aircraft save Bear 1 and 2, pull back."

The other 10 MiGs turned around and went to full afterburner for the next 90 seconds, racing away from the arena, while Putin and his wingman retreated to a safe distance of 13 miles. There, they watched carefully. About 25 seconds after the missile launched, they saw the streak of light as the missile flew past. They waited another 15 seconds, 16 seconds, 17…Suddenly, the night sky was turned into day as the missile struck the dome around the arena, and the nuclear warhead detonated in a flash of flame brighter than the sun and a massive mushroom cloud of flame rose into the sky.

In the arena, Katniss luckily, out of sheer chance, looked down when the missile struck the force field. The barrier was obliterated, and the inside of the arena instantly grew brighter than it ever did during the day.

Luckily, the force field, as it was expected, absorbed most of the force of the blast, and deflected most of the radiation sent out far up into the sky. However, it couldn't protect the arena from the full force of the blast. A powerful shock wave, and a blast of heat, shot through the arena. Collapsing bits of the metal frame supporting the force field collapsed to the ground, igniting multiple small fired throughout the arena.

The force of the shock wave sent Katniss spinning and knocked her to the ground. It nearly knocked her unconscious, but she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

Outside the arena, Colonel Putin and his wingman averted their eyes at the moment of the explosion. They waited until the light died down, then turned to look. The mushroom cloud was billowing up, but because of the force field, it was rapidly dispersing.

Putin radioed the AWACS. "Eagle Eye, the detonation appears successful. The barrier is crumbling. Give the hovercraft clearance."

The Il-246 acknowledged Putin, then alerted the hovercraft, which moved in to rescue the tributes.

Putin and his wingman circled, waiting for the hovercraft. Suddenly, the hovercraft came on the radio. "This is Mockingjay 1. There is a Capitol hovercraft in the arena. It's already grabbed Enobaria and Johanna, and it's heading for Peeta!"

The AWACS came on the radio. "Get to him first! Do whatever it takes."

The hovercraft quickly replied, "We can't! We're lifting Finnick, and he's only halfway up." The AWACS controller swore in Russian, then contacted Putin and his wingman. "Bear 1, Bear 2. Do whatever it takes. Bring down that hovercraft!"

Putin cursed. Johanna was inside that hovercraft. But he knew she was devoted to the cause. She would rather let herself die than Peeta be taken by the Capitol.

Bear 2 attempted to close on the arena, but the collapsing shield was too dangerous, and he wasn't too great with flying in close quarters.

Putin saw the extreme danger. But he was the Air Force's top pilot, and he knew his duty was to protect Peeta. So, he steeled himself and dove into the collapsing arena.

It took all of Putin's skill just to stay alive. He had to remain constantly alert, dodging falling debris while searching for the hovercraft. After about 30 seconds, he spotted the hovercraft and launched a missile at it. Unfortuantely, a small entrance into the arena, which was apparently still working, opened to the let the hovercraft out, and shut just in time to stop the missile.

Putin swore and turned around. He just managed to escape the arena before the entire thing collapsed. He immediately contacted the Ilyushin. "Eagle Eye, where is Peeta?"

It was the hovercraft from 13 that answered. "He's on board the Capitol hovercraft. You were too late."

Putin cursed. This was a serious blow to their plans. But, he also knew that right now, his duty was to get the hovercraft to safety. As he flew away, keeping close formation to the hovercraft, he swore, representing the entire Russian military, that Peeta would be free as soon as was possible.

(2 hours later)

In the Capitol, President Snow was reviewing the footage taken of the incident. There was very little. But he understood one thing. 13 was behind it.

Then, as he reviewed the last bit of footage, he saw something he had been worried about. An aircraft was dodging through the falling debris in the arena. Thanks to intelligence reports, he recognized the aircraft. A MiG-45.

He grinned without humor. It would've been too much to ask that the Russians would not get involved. He would show them. That they could try, but would never conquer him.

"You've started this game, Alexandrov. Now, we play."

 **Ha. If you didn't recognize the reference in the last sentence, it was from the first Harry Potter movie, in the chess scene.**

 **Well, hope this chapter wasn't too boring, or too long. Chapter 4, which I have yet to come up with a name for, will be posted sometime in the next two weeks. I've been working heavily on this lately, and I want to get back to the Jurassic Avengers, and get started on my hobbit-avengers crossover.**

 **Please review, and keep following this story.**

 **Raptor 2216 out.**


End file.
